The Chosen
by Syreina
Summary: Seth is chosen has the Omega that will climb the ranks of the alpha rooster. He just has to hide who he is, be mated, and deal with the jealousy that comes with be chosen. Also, how will his alpha, Roman, deal with the other alpha's, being freshly mated, and the Jealousy and plotting of the other omega's/Alpha's. (Alpha/omega pairing.)
1. Chapter 1

Hunter glares at Vince, his anger flowing off him in waves. His scent overflowing as if his alpha was trying to make Vince listen to him. His alpha always though tries this since normally it works for him against most people. Vince though leans back in his chair and stares down the alpha. Hunter finally calms and leans back. Vince then moves and leans forward, his elbows resting on his desk. "Hunter be reasonable."

Hunter glares at him. "You said that I could call up them as a group as they are..You, yourself said it was a great gimmick. It was progressive and what the fans want. Seth is the perfect omega for this role."

Vince looks at him. "You can call him up once he's properly mated. I can't have an unmated Omega running around. You know what kind of temptation that would be. Not to mention if he went into heat. He would set off a chain reaction that could end up in someone being hurt and Seth being hurt."

Hunter throws up his hands and eyes him. "He'll have suppressants, Vince."

Vince laughs. "You know Alpha's can't control themselves with omegas and if he misses a pill.. that's why all of our Omega's are mated. Not to mention a cute piece like that. would cause a riot if he went into heat in the locker room."

Hunter rubs his forehead and then looks at Vince. He was frustrated at the older Alpha even more so than normal. Vince was curious why but didn't push it since even he saw the value of calling the shield up. They were hot in NXT and part of that was the omega in question. He added a dynamic to the storyline that Vince couldn't deny. Then there was the fact that it would shed the stigma of the WWE being prejudice against Omega's.

The WWE had an omega league but it was pretty pitiful. The division got only 10 minutes on raw and only raw and there was only one belt. They rarely got PPV time. There was no solid story lines or character development, with only the top ones that were pretty in Vince's eyes getting pushed. Some of the matches though where amazing even though Vince would never admit that. This story line of Hunter's would be the thing that the wwe needed. Also, the shield looked like a solid dynamic that would last.

Vince looks at Hunter. "Find him a mate. It's not that hard. Then your group .. can come up and you can do the storyline with the omega."

Hunter sighs and leans back in his chair. "who.."

Vince thinks and then looks at him. "Find someone. Someone that won't just stuff your protege away in the kitchen because I'm not losing the money I invested in him."

Hunter sighs and thinks. "How.."

Vince sighs and looks at his son in law. "Hunter.. really do I have to think of everything. Take his suppressants and send him into heat. Just make sure that your chosen Alpha is there. It's not rocket science."

Hunter frowns and looks at Vince.

Vince shrugs. "You know what you have to do.. now go." Vince waves his hand dismissing Hunter and then picks up his phone. He thinks he made it pretty clear and he was tired of arguing with the other alpha.

Hunter stands and leaves the office. He heads to NXT and when he arrives there's a bustle of activity at the performance center. They are all preparing for the next show. Hunter looks over to the corner. Dean, Roman and Seth are all working on something. Hunter's eyes settle on Seth and he sighs. A mate for Seth. He watches as Seth interacts with Roman. Roman had this soft smile whenever he looks at Seth and Seth when Roman isn't looking was the same. There was obviously something there.

Hunter leans against the wall and crosses his arms. Roman was a good alpha and a good man. Hunter knew Roman's family and they wanted Roman to find a nice omega. They also treated their omega's well and like they were part of the family. Maybe this was best. At least that's what Hunter kept telling himself. He moves to the locker room and also pulls out his phone. He text's Vince. "the call up in is in two weeks and they'll be ready."

Maybe this was best. At least that's what Hunter kept telling himself. He moves to the locker room and also pulls out his phone. He text's Vince. "the call up in is in two weeks and they'll be ready." Hunter then stuffs his phone in his pocket. He keeps telling himself this is right and that Seth would want a good mate.

Hunter walks over to Seth's bag and picks up Seth's suppressant's. He then switches them with just plain Advil. He knew Seth had taken Advil before so there would be no harm in the switch other than sending Seth into heat. Once an omega missed a pill they almost always went into heat not long after. Hunter then leaves and goes to tell Seth and Roman to meet him at 7 pm.

Hunter just hopes that Seth and Roman will forgive him. He also hopes that Seth's father also will forgive him or Hunter was in for a world of pain when Seth's fathers finally get's a hold of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Roman eyes Seth as Seth helps the two Alpha's set up the mats around the ring. Seth was omega and smelled of it when you worked with him. But Hunter had protected the little omega by only really having him work with Alpha's Hunter trusted. Then there was the fact that Dean had become friends with Seth and Dean was fiercely protective of the omega. Dean wasn't interested in mating Seth though, Dean just had a few friends and Seth was one. When you became Dean's friend he was loyal to a fault.

Dean bounces on his heels and looks around the ring. "Done."

Seth nods and then grins at both of them. "So... now we get candy for all our work right?"

Roman barks out some laughter.

Dean then eyes both of them. Dean then smirks at Roman and then looks over at the other group of Alpha's in the corner. "Be back."

It was painfully obvious to Dean that Seth and Roman were going to become a couple. Dean wanted to give them time to work on it.

Seth watches as Dean runs over to the other Alpha's. Seth still shied away from the other alpha's, other than Dean, Roman and Caesaro. Caesaro was mated to someone so he wasn't as aggressive and just nice to talk to. Dean was his friend and Seth enjoyed spending time with both Dean and Roman. Roman was just.. special. Seth turns his head and looks at Roman. Roman shakes his head and then wraps his arm around Seth's shoulders. "Let's shower and then we'll head out for food before the meeting with Hunter."

Seth nods and looks up at Roman. "I also need to feed Kevin and walk him."

Roman's scent seems so soft and nice that Seth wanted to wrap himself in it. He cuddles close against Roman's side and then Roman smiles holding Seth tightly. They leave the center to get food. Dean grins brightly as they leave and Caesaro shakes his head.

"They both really are clueless." Casaero chuckles.

Dean nods and then looks at the other Alpha. "Dumb as a sack of doorknobs as Jr would say."

* * *

Seth hums as he walks into the performance center for the meeting. He was excited because of this meeting. He raises his eyebrow since no one else was there. Hunter had told him and Roman that there was a meeting tonight about the Shield and them being called up. Seth looks around at the empty performance center and frowns. Usually, people were around still working on things and it was odd to see the center empty. He looks around and then shrugs. Maybe Hunter sent people home so they could talk in private. He heads to Hunter's office to see if anyone was there. He can scent Roman from down the hall and he walks into the office. Roman is sitting on the couch waiting. He smiles at Roman. "Hey"

Roman nods and looks over Seth. "It's late.. I would have walked with you."

Seth laughs softly thinking Roman is just being over protective. "I just walked from down the street.. It's fine, besides Kevin needed attention and you needed to talk to your family."

Roman nods breathing in Seth's scent and then he rumbles softly. "Something.. is different."

Seth looks confused and then looks at his phone. There were no calls from Hunter. Seth feels though a slight cramp in his lower regions and then shivers. "It's.. cold."

Roman eyes him and mumbles. "It's Florida..how are you cold?" Roman stands and moves towards Seth to check on him. Something driving his alpha into overdrive. He wants to protect Seth more than normal.

Seth shivers against and then feels a trickle down his leg. Seth's eyes go wide when his mind catches up to what's going on. He took his suppressant today he was certain of it, but he was starting a heat. He eyes Roman. Roman's eyes dilate and he growls at Seth. Seth swallows and looks around the office. He frowns when he sees no one and Hunter scent is nowhere to be found. He jumps when Roman pins him against the wall.

Roman presses his face into Seth's neck and growls. "Omega. Fuck you smell so good."

Seth mewls as Roman's alpha seems to wrap around him and make his omega want to present itself for R. Seth presses a little against Roman and then tries to gather his senses. "Roman.."

Roman snarls and then runs his hands down Seth's hips. His fingers run over the damp part on Seth's pants and moans. "Wet for me already."

Seth pants and pressed more against Roman. "Please.. I .. shit.."

Roman moves and picks Seth up. He then walks and lays Seth on the couch. Seth shivers and then takes a breath. He tries to gather his senses. "Roman.. I'm in heat.. you're.. you're not you."

Roman growls and then runs his fingers over Seth's stamach. "or maybe I'm getting what I want."

Seth shakes his head. "No.. Shit.."

Seth arches his back when Roman pushes up his shirt and touches his stomach. "Please.. .. I .. want."

Roman smirks. "Let me take care of you, my little omega."

* * *

A/N: Just a christmas Gift for you all.


	3. Chapter 3

Roman growls and rips Seth's shirt off him. Not wanting to wait for Seth to answer, his own need to knot this little omega under him too great. He leans down and runs his tongue over Seth's chest tasting him. Seth groans and arches up into the touch. "Please.. alpha..."

Roman smirks and looks up at Seth's prone body. Seth's heat sent driving him beyond being able to stop. "shhh."

Roman snaps out of his reverie and pulls Seth's joggers off quickly. The scent of slick and heat coming out stronger now as it coated Seth's thighs and butt. Roman snarls and then runs his hands over Seth's hips. This Omega would be his by tonight or his alpha would never be sated. He then flips Seth over and lifts Seth's hips. He wanted Seth to present himself but Seth couldn't stop moving and begging. His alpha wanted submission but Roman loved his omega squirm in need.

Seth presses his face into the couch pillow and spreads his legs trying to present himself. His omega needed Roman's knot. Roman moves and pulls off his pants and top, throwing them to the side of the office. He then crawls back onto the couch and settles between Seth's legs. Roman moves and spreads Seth's ass cheeks. He runs his tongue over the crack and Seth squeals when he runs his tongue over his entrance. Seth feels the slick come more because of the sensation of his alpha preparing him. He tries to talk but Roman's tongue keeps teasing him and driving all the air out of Seth. Roman growls softly at the taste of Seth's slick and heaviness of the air from Seth's need. Roman then pulls back and growls sharply when Seth lets out a soft whine of need. Seth shakes softly and spreads his legs more presenting himself more to Roman.

Roman moves and nips at the back of Seth's neck in approval. He then takes his cock into his hand and one hand pulls Seth's hips back a little. Seth shakes at the feeling of the blunt head pressing against his entrance. His Omega begging his alpha to take him.

Roman whispers softly, "going to make you mine. Omega. Do you want that? I know you do. "

Seth shakes softly in need as he feels Roman loom over his back. Roman presses his cock into Seth slicked hole. Seth squeals softly as Roman presses in and bottoms out. Roman groans and looks down at Seth. "I'm going to knot you and make you mine forever."

Seth pants softly as he adjusts to Roman's size. His face pressing more into the pillow as his ass tries to get Roman to move. The need to feel Roman's knot making it almost hurt. Roman's scent is making his slick still come and his body feel like it's on fire. Roman growls and pulls out and thrusts back in. Seth lets out a cry into the pillow finally feeling what will make his omega calm and purr. Roman snarls though and moves pulling Seth onto his hands and knees, "No Omega.. I want to hear every sound and feel every time I make you cry out in pleasure."

Seth whines softly as Roman begins to pound into him. Roman's hands are hot on his hips holding him up as Roman makes him his omega. Seth shakes softly and then lets out a squeal as he begins to feel Roman's knot begin to expand. The feeling of the knot hitting his sweet spot and slowly being to lock them together. Seth goes to move his hand to his cock but Roman catches it and holds it against Seth's back. "Don't you dare."

Seth whines in need as Roman begins to pound against his sweet spot. "Alpha... I... oh.."

Seth can't form words as Roman nips and sucks on the back of his neck before he begins to thrust into him again.

Roman growls and whispers, "Mine. I want to hear you say it. That you are mine."

Seth wails out, "yours.. only yours."

Seth shakes and then lets out a shriek as Roman's knot pops, filling him completely. Roman moans as his knot catches in Seth and he comes from the sensation. The knot keeping them locked together as Roman fills Seth with his seed. The knot pressing against his prostrate as Seth lets out a cry as he comes over his belly. Roman pulls Seth back against his chest. Roman presses his face into Seth's neck. As he comes inside Seth, he moves and then bites down hard where the shoulder meets the neck. Seth cries out in pain as Roman's teeth break skin and Roman claims him. He sends Seth over the edge again and Seth comes again. The act draining him completely. Seth shakes and lets out a squeal as he feels Roman come again inside him from the act of claiming. The feeling of his insides being filled with Roman makes Seth's omega feel euphoric.

Roman collapses against Seth's back and the both fall onto the couch. Roman growls and pulls Seth against his chest. They would be locked together for awhile and all the couple wants to do is sleep.

Roman groans as he wakes up and looks around the office hours later. He wasn't certain what happened or why he was here. The scent and heat were gone from the room. He looks down and his eyes go wide when he sees Seth curled against his chest. Then the memories come back like a drunken dream. He moves Seth away trying to process this. He blinks in shock when he feels his cock slide out of Seth and then he looks at Seth's neck. The Mating mark has scabbed over but it's there.

Seth groans as he wakes from the movement of Roman. "wha.."

Roman jumps up and searches for his clothes. "You know what." He snaps.

Seth looks confused and whimpers as he tries to sit up. "what.. what are you talking about."

Roman glared at Seth. "You tricked me into matting you. You know that no alpha can resist an omega in heat and you came to me on purpose." The swirl of emotions in Roman turning to anger. This is more from shock than anything.

Seth looks confused and then touches his neck. He whimpers when he feels the mating mark there. "Roman I .. I didn't. I don't understand."

Roman glares at him. "Right I'm sure you don't." With that Roman storms out of the building without a word. The shock and everything that happened making him need to get away.

Seth looks at his hand and then whimpers. "But .. I didn't."

* * *

Hunter stands in the performance center the next day. He didn't expect Seth or Roman to come in today after last night. The mess in his office said that his plan worked. He looks up when Joey Mercury runs over.

He looks up when Joey Mercury runs over. The Omega looks scared and worried.

Joey looks at him. "Two wrestlers quit boss."

Hunter looks confused. "Who.. what happened?"

Joey looks at him. "Apparently.. well this is just a rumor but Roman claimed Seth and then ran away. Seth quit this morning to go home. The poor Omega. I don't know what happened honestly. I don't know why Seth was in heat and around an Alpha to begin with."

Hunter's eyes go wide and then he groans. "Shit." Seth's father was going to kill him.


	4. Chapter 4

Shawn Micheal's yawns as he looks around his farm taking in its calmness. Ever since retiring this had been his sanctuary and his little world of happiness. Shawn looks up when there's barking. The young dogs were running around the yard, playing with their ball. He smiles softly when he see's his alpha walking across the yard with the oldest dog, Thor. Shawn wraps his arms around the Undertaker, or Mark if you knew him well enough, and kisses his cheek.

"Hello, beautiful," Rumbles out Mark. He wraps his arms around Shawn and holds him tightly against himself.

Shawn smiles and looks up at him. "Hello. Seems you had to go get Thor again."

Mark nods sadly. "The old boy is having problems remembering how to get back from his daily swim in the lake. I found him by the neighbor's fence crying."

Thor looks happy as he sits at their feet. He was an old Bull Mastiff that in truth Mark had gotten Shawn and their son. Thor was supposed to be their protector when Mark couldn't be around them. Shawn nods and runs his hand over the dog's head. Thor was very calm most of the time and just wanted pets and cuddles. To strangers though he would bite them.

Shawn frowns and watches the dog. "Yeah but he'll be ok."

Mark nods. "If it keeps up we might have to close the gates.." Mark stops when he sees a car coming up the drive way.

Shawn pauses and then blinks. "Seth?"

Seth pulls up and parks in his spot. Shawn frowns and looks at his son. Seth was supposed to be at NXT and getting ready to debut from what Seth said a couple days ago. He watches Seth get out of the car. Shawn's eyes are drawn to his son's neck that's very red. Shawn feels Mark stiffen when both of them see the mating mark and a fresh one at that. No alpha though and the fact that Seth looked sad was enough to send Mark into protector mode. Shawn just was just angry.

Shawn walks over and then wraps his arms around his son. Seth collapses into Shawn's arms unable to hold it together. Shawn speaks softly to Seth that he needs to tell him what happened. Mark looks just livid when Seth tells his parents what happened. Shawn leads Seth into the house but before they enter he looks at Mark. Mark gives Shawn a look of not to question him he was going to handle this.

* * *

Roman storms into his home and is just livid. He mutters about omega's and their "crap" and storms through the house. His mother turns hearing Roman and immediately walks over and hits him on the head with a wooden spoon. "Don't you talk like that Roman. I raised you better than that."

Roman winces and rubs his head. "Mom.."

She crosses her arms and looks sternly. "Tell me what happened to have you all up in arms." She pauses noticing that Roman's scent was a little different but doesn't mention it yet.

Sika, the twins, and Naomi listen from the living room. Roman slumps and tells them everything. He then looks at both his parents who look annoyed. Sika was an alpha. He was fairly progressive but he still was old fashioned in an alpha protects his omega.

Naomi's eyes go wide. "He.. did that.."

Jey frowns. "that's not like Seth at all. What little I've talked to him, he seems like a cool Omega. He doesn't seem like an omega looking just to mate a rich alpha."

Jimmy nods. "You wouldn't like anyone like that."

Sika crosses his arms as he watches his son. "Roman.. you mated him and you left."

Roman slumps and then nods.

Sika rubs his face and then thinks. "Is this the same Seth that you spoke about in high regard? The same boy that you said was adorable and you wanted to get to know better?"

His mother nods. "I doubt that you would pick a mate hungry Omega."

Roman stops and his brain catches up. He then whispers. "But why would he do that."

Sika looks at him. "Are you sure he did it?"

Roman thinks and then stops. He doesn't know completely, he just assumed.

Naomi stands up and hits Roman. "We are going to figure this out. I mean.. You need to figure it out."

Roman nods and then looks at Naomi. "I do."

Jey nods. "We got you big uce."


	5. Chapter 5

Hunter stands in the middle of the performance center, waiting for something. He hasn't told anyone what he was waiting for, but it was making his scent give off a nervous energy to everyone around him that was an alpha or omega. It put everyone in the center on edge, so much so everyone was sent home. Dean had tried to engage them about Seth and Roman but Hunter just told him to let him handle it. Dean had nearly blown up at the older alpha and kept demanding answers. William Regal took Dean home in order to keep the younger alpha calm and from assaulting Hunter. Hunter told everyone to go home and not to come back today.

Hunter looks over at the clock. He sighs when he sees the time and crosses his arms. There's the sound of a truck pulling up and Hunter braces himself for what is about to happen.

The door slams open and Mark walks in. The alpha is an imposing figure and he was pissed so his scent was rolling off him in waves. Filling the room with his presence.

Hunter takes a breath and goes to speak. He though doesn't get a world before Mark had punched him. Hunter stumbles back and then Mark grabs him. He slams Hunter against the wall. Hunter groans and looks up at Mark.

"Mark. Stop.." Hunter growls out.

Mark though is livid and slams Hunter again. "I trusted you."

Hunter groans and looks at Mark. "I'm going to fix this."

Mark growls and mutters. "I should have NEVER trusted you. Shawn said to trust you.. that you where.. and that you deserved a chance to know him."

Hunter looks at Mark. "I know.. I should."

Mark slams Hunter so hard that the wall rattles. "You.. you bastard."

Hunter looks up at Mark and then speaks softly. "I'm going to fix this."

Mark looks at him and then speaks lowly to Hunter. "You are going to fix this. You will make this right. If you don't. I will make your life a living hell Hunter. I promise you that."

Hunter nods and then whispers. "How is Shawn?"

Mark glares at him. "don't you.. How dare you."

Hunter closes his eyes and then looks away. "I know I have no right to ask. After I left him like I did."

Mark snorts. "You abandoned him after.. You are scum. The only reason you got ANYWHERE near my son was Shawn. He thought deserved a chance. I don't and I never will. Fix this Hunter."

Mark drops Hunter and then turns to storms away. Hunter leans against the wall and closes his eyes. He honestly expected Mark to beat the living tar out of him. The fact that Mark didn't was obviously something. Mark loved his family.

Hunter looks up and then stops will William Regal speaks up. "So now Hunter."

Hunter turns and glares at William. "what?"

William looks at him. "How are you going to fix this? Roman quit and went back home. Seth is obviously back with his family."

Hunter rubs his bruised cheek and then sighs. "did he.."

William shrugs. "I'm assuming what little he said, he thinks Seth tricked him. You are dealing with a volatile Alpha that now will not trust you or him.. Hunter you fucked up."

Hunter sighs and then looks at William. "Get his address for me."

William looks at him. "You are lucky that isn't my son. I would kill you." William turns and heads towards the office. "Why Mark and Shawn didn't is beyond me."

Hunter sighs and looks at his feet. He knew why already. He stands up and shakes his head. He won't let Shawn down again.

* * *

Roman looks up when there's a knock at his door. He and his family didn't know where to even begin to figure this out. He answers the door and stares in shock then he sees Hunter standing there. Hunter has a large bruise on his cheek and looked like Hell. Roman wasn't certain what was going on.

Sika looks at Hunter and Roman. He crosses his arms and watches closely. Sika had a feeling something was going to happen.

Hunter looks at Roman. "Can we talk?"

Roman shakes his head. "I'm not.."

Hunter looks at Roman. "This isn't about you coming back.. this is about Seth."

Roman mutters. "What about him?"

Hunter takes a breath and looks at Roman rushing out. "Seth didn't trap you or go into heat to trap you I mean."

Roman looks confused. "What do you mean?'

Hunter shrugs and then sighs rubbing his head. "He didn't do this on purpose."

Roman shakes his head. "Hunter I get that you want to protect your protege."

Hunter sighs and then looks at Roman. "I switched his suppressant's out."

Roman stops and then looks at Hunter.

Hunter sighs and looks at him. "I did it. He needs to be mated to be in the wwe. You.."

Hunter doesn't finish the sentence before a fist connects with his cheek. He never will be certain later on when he tells people what happened. Which person punched him but whom ever it was hurt a lot. Hunter stumbles back a little but doesn't react. He knew it would happen.

Roman looks like he wants to murder someone as he glares at Hunter.

Hunter puts up his hands and looks at Roman. "I did it because you where a good man and he obviously liked you. He wants to live his dream and I'm sorry I didn't know another way."

Sika puts a hand on Roman's arm. Roman backs down. Roman adored Seth and now his heart just breaks. He hurt Seth so much by walking away and accusing him. His family was right and now what. He his omega was hurt and alone.

Sika looks at Hunter. "You will tell us where Roman's omega is. Then I will deal with you while Roman goes and fixes what he needs to."

Hunter nods.


	6. Chapter 6

Mark walks into his house and sighs. He can hear hushed talking and whines from the dogs, so he walks towards Seth's room and checks on two of them. Seth is curled up on the bed, with all the dogs piled around him and under the covers. Normally Mark would be shooing them off but even under a quilt and with the dogs, Seth is shivering. Normally once mated Omegas are curled up with their alpha's and kept warm by that. It was biologically to increase the chance of pregnancy also to bond the pair further. Seth though didn't have an alpha so Shawn pulled out a blanket and let the dogs curl up with Seth. Thor was pressed against Seth's chest under the blanket.

Shawn looks up and then whispers that he'll be back to Seth. Shawn follows Mark out of the room and looks at him.

Mark eyes Shawn. "Hunter is going to fix it."

Shawn growls. "You trust him.. Why.. he let Seth get mated to a jackass that left him."

Mark's hand cups Shawn's cheek and he speaks softly. "He will fix it."

Shawn shakes his head. "He did this.. to our son."

Mark nods and then speaks softly. "I know and I have no doubt that he will get what's coming to him. Though for now we need to trust him. He won't give me Roman's address for fear of what I might do to him."

Shawn glares at Mark and then shakes his head. "I'm never trusting him again." Shawn notices the bruises on Mark's hand and takes his hand. "I hope he is more bruised."

Mark nods and Shawn wraps his arms around Mark. Mark holds his mate close and closes his eyes. "We'll be ok."

Shawn nods and takes a deep breath. "Sit with your son.. I'm going to make something eat."

Mark nods and goes into the room. He decided to tell Shawn after he's calmed down that Hunter actually was why the boys where mated and why this happened in the first place. He sits at the head of the bed and leans against the head rest. Seth looks up at him and Mark smiles sadly.

Seth whispers. "I didn't do this to trap him. I took the pills I know I did."

Mark nods and whispers. "You did and I know Son."

Seth whispers. "What if.. what if he doesn't want me."

Mark frowns and then pulls Seth to his side and holds him. The dogs situate around them. Mark speaks softly. "Then we'll deal with it as we need to. Lets just get through these next couple days."

Seth nods and curls tightly to Mark.

When Shawn puts the lasagna in the oven an hour later, there's a knock at the door. Thor bounds towards the door and snarls at it when he reaches it. Thor would sometimes growl or snarl at an unknown alpha. Shawn takes a hold of the dog's collar and answers it. With tension running high he didn't want Thor over reacting. Roman stands there with Naomi, Jey and Jimmy. Shawn's first instinct is to slam the door in Roman's face. He likes Naomi though and doesn't because of her. `

Shawn looks at her. "Naomi.. The company you're keeping is lacking nowadays."

Roman winces but doesn't say anything. He doesn't want Shawn any more angry then he is.

Jey actually eyes Roman and then looks at Shawn. "Mister Callaway, I'm Jey and Naomi's mate."

Shawn nods looks at them. His eyes settle on Roman. "What do you want?"

Roman rumbles out and feels the guilt wash over him. "I'm here to talk to Seth."

Shawn glares and if looks could kill, Roman would be limping away. "Why?"

Roman takes a breath and then rushes out. "Hunter switched Seth's suppressant and I want to do right by Seth."

Shawn stiffens and then spins. He doesn't say anything to Roman after that and Roman looks at Naomi. Naomi points and mouths go. Shawn marches to the bedroom and throws open the door. Mark starts and looks around. He fell asleep with Seth. Seth and him look at Shawn. Shawn is gritting his teeth. Mark raises his eyebrow and then sees Roman behind Shawn. Roman looks at Seth and then winces when Seth looks away.

Mark groans. "shit."

Shawn snaps at Mark. "Lets talk.. NOW."

Seth blinks as Mark is almost sheepish as he walks out to talk to Shawn. Seth then looks at Roman and looks away. Roman steps in since Shawn didn't tell him no. Roman looks at Seth and whispers. "Seth.. I'm sorry."

Seth plays with his blanket. The other dogs where eyeing Roman. Thor pushes past Roman and sits down between the two.

Roman whispers. "I know Hunter.. He switched the suppressant's."

Seth's head snaps up and he looks at Roman with wide eyes.

Roman nods. "I'm sorry Seth.. I know that I fucked up. I jumped to all the wrong concussions instead of looking at who I was talking about. That I knew you wouldn't do that and I'm sorry Seth."

Seth nods and looks at the blanket again. His fingers running over the pattern. "Why would he do that?"

Roman shakes his head. "I don't know yet. I just.. wanted to get to you and talk to you. I want to.. "

Seth fidgets and interrupts. "I know you don't want me. You can just go it's ok. I won't make trouble for you."

Roman frowns and sits on the bed. Thor glares at him but lets him. The other dogs leave the bed and all sit down beside Thor watching. His fingers gently cup Seth's face and makes Seth look at him. "Seth I shouldn't have accused you and ran away. I should have thought about it and I'm sorry. This is all so new to me to too. I want to make it work."

Seth looks confused and then jumps a little when Roman wraps his arms around Seth pulling him close.

Roman whispers softly. "Please give me a chance."

Seth fidgets and whispers. "I want to.. I just don't want to be hurt again."

Roman gently presses his lips to Seth's hair and whispers. "I know and I can't promise it's all going to be roses and nice. We're mated though and you're my omega. I want us to be together."

Seth moves and curls against Roman. Roman's heat finally making him warm again. Roman wraps his arms around Seth and holds him tightly, his fingers combing through Seth's hair. Seth whispers. "alright."

Roman nods and smiles softly. "Thank you."

Seth nuzzles tightly and Roman whispers. "My omega."

Seth nods. "My Alpha."


	7. Chapter 7

Shawn eyes Roman with uncertainty. Roman was sending off his family back to their home since Mark insisted that Roman and Seth stay with them. Roman had agreed and after curling up with Seth to warm him. He had gone to speak to Naomi to send her and twins home. Shawn still wasn't convinced but Mark had been insistent that they stay close at hand. He had stated they could watch them if they were close since Shawn didn't trust Roman. Shawn had agreed and then watched as Roman moved back to the bedroom with Seth.

Naomi, before leaving, lays a hand on Shawn's arm. "Roman didn't know and would never willingly hurt Seth. Hell, he would talk about him all the time."

Shawn sighs. "I trust you Naomi. But that's my son."

Naomi nods. "He didn't tell us about you."

Shawn gives her a small grin. "He wanted to make it on his own. He didn't want to make it based on his family. He saw what happens when that is brought into play in the wrestling world. No matter how good you are, to the smarks, you only got your job because of your family. He didn't want that."

Naomi nods and then looks over at Jimmy and Jey. "I can understand that."

Shawn nods and then looks at Noami.

Naomi smiles brightly at Shawn. "Roman is a good man and he'll make this work with your brat. Hell Roman claimed him awhile ago he just didn't take the final step."

Shawn looks confused.

Jey speaks up. "What she means is that .. Roman would protect him and seemed wrapped around Seth's finger. They both made doe eyes at each other. They were obviously made for each other."

Jimmy hits Jey in the shoulder and Jey yelps.

Naomi nods and shrugs. "They were made for each other."

Shawn nods and then laughs. "Seth use to talk about Roman a ton and Dean. Though Dean was more a friend."

Naomi nods. "Dean is a good guy too."

Jey grins. "Dean is going to be upset when he finds out he's been left out of this."

Shawn nods and takes a breath.

Naomi smiles at him one last time. "I promise this will work out."

Shawn nods. "I hope."

Naomi smiles brightly. "It will."

* * *

Roman curls around Seth in bed. Every time Roman left Seth would start to shiver and the dogs would crawl onto the bed. The biggest dog, that he thinks Seth told him once was Thor, would growl at Roman. Then when Roman went back he would have to move some of the dogs to get back into bed. Roman sighs and wraps his arms around Seth. Thor who was laying against Seth's chest grunted his disapproval but allowed it.

Roman rumbles softly. "Listen to me dog. We are going to have to get along."

Thor turns his head and eyes him. Roman swears that the dog is telling him off. Seth lets out a soft sound in his sleep. It was obvious to Roman that Seth hadn't been sleeping from the fact that Seth would drift off after warming up. Thor eyes Roman again and Roman swears again the dog is communicating with him. He swears the dog is demanding that he comfort Seth.

Roman sighs and then mumbles softly into Seth's hair as he holds Seth tightly. "I'm losing my mind."

Seth stirs and mumbles. "what."

Roman shrugs and then is honest. "I swear your dog is communicating."

Seth looks confused and then looks at Thor. Thor lays his head down on the pillow and Seth looks back at Roman.

Roman looks embarrassed. "it's not my fault your dog is convincing."

Seth nods and then wiggles back into Roman. Roman smiles softly and holds him. Seth mumbles, "I'm warm."

Roman nods and whispers. "warm and safe."

Seth peeks back at Roman. "promise. no more.."

Roman nods and whispers. "I'm not running away and you are mine. I promise. The way it should have been."

Seth smiles softly at Roman. "Thank you."

Roman whispers. "My mate."

Seth shivers at the feeling that runs over him when he's called mate.

Roman smiles brightly.


	8. Chapter 8

Over the next couple days Shawn calmed as he watched Roman and Seth interact. Roman was highly attentive and respectful of the family. He often would help Mark do ranch work with out being asked. Seth, after he was done with his post heat, doted on Roman and often Shawn would catch his son watching Roman with the doe eyes that Naomi told him about. Roman seemed to get this smile and look when he looked at Seth. Mark for his part took a liking to Roman. They often would talk about wrestling and family. Shawn for his own part also was starting to like Roman. For Roman's part he seemed to enjoy being around them and would often seem content with the family.

Shawn looks up from his thoughts when he hears Seth talking to Roman about something. Seth had curled up with Roman on the couch and was speaking softly to him.

Seth says, biting his lip. "I want to wrestle still."

Roman frowns and rests a hand on Seth's hips. "I know.. but I don't think that us going to work with Hunter is best right now. After everything he did I don't trust him. We don't know why he did what he did and if there isn't something more. I just don't trust him babe."

Seth nods and his shoulders slump a little.

Roman wraps his arms around Seth and whispers. "Maybe we should work in the indies and we can set our own schedule then. I know you and I can do well there."

Seth looks up at Roman. Seth looks worried but hopeful since obviously he still wanted to wrestle.

Shawn though speaks up. "No.."

Both of them turn to Shawn. Shawn knew the indies where risky for an omega, mated or not. He had heard the horror stories from other omega's and even alpha's. How omegas where treated and sometimes even hurt.

Shawn sighs and looks at them. "Let me talk to Hunter."

Seth looks confused.

Shawn shrugs. "Let me talk to him and then you two will go back. I'm not having my son in the indies and at risk. Also lets be honest being in the wwe was your guy's dream. You shouldn't have to give it up."

Roman frowns and didn't know what the risk is that Shawn is speaking about. Something though told him to listen to the older omega and he pulls Seth closer. "alright.."

Seth looks at Roman and looks more hopeful.

Shawn nods and then gets up heading to set up a meeting with Hunter.

Roman looks at Seth confused.

Seth whispers. "Dad.. use to date Hunter before I was born."

Roman nods. Something seems out of place and there's more to it when what Seth said or maybe even knew.

Seth looks at his lap and shrugs. "Hunter left dad for Stephanie and power. After that my father's mated. I think sometimes that there was more but dad doesn't talk about it."

Roman hums. "Maybe .."

Seth shakes his head. "My dad's love each other. They are soul mates."

Roman nods. "Some people though have two."

Seth nods and thinks.

Roman whispers. "Your father seems happy and your dad. Just leave it that's for them to sort out."

Seth nods and then lays his head on Roman's shoulder.

Shawn takes a breath as he dials Hunter number. He wasn't ready for this but he needs to set some things straight. He growls when Hunter answers. "I'm coming to the centre.. We need to talk."

Hunter's voice cracks when he states. "come after hours."

Shawn shakes his head. "No Hunter. I have no desire or need to be alone with you. I'll come around 2pm."

Hunter voice sounds soft. "I'll be ready."

Shawn nods and then speaks firmly. "Have Regal there and Vince."

Hunter whispers. "alright."


	9. Chapter 9

Shawn sighs deeply as he walks into the performance center. He did not want to be here with any of these people. Where he had no actual beef with William, William would stir the pot as there was nothing William enjoyed more than causing a bit of trouble. Vince and Hunter were the ones he didn't want to meet with at all after everything that happened. Mark had offered to come but Shawn knew Mark would blow again at Hunter. This would be the first time since Hunter walked out that Shawn would meet with Hunter without Mark. It made him nervous.

Shawn eyes William, who is standing watching two alpha's wrestle. William turns and then walks over to him.

William looks Shawn over and then smiles gently. "Shawn."

Shawn nods. "William."

William looks around. "I don't see a large shadow."

Shawn shrugs. "Mark isn't here right now."

William raises his eyebrow and then looks at Shawn. "They're waiting for you." William had been itching to start something but seeing the omega alone he wasn't certain he wanted to right now. Maybe after with Vince.

Shawn nods and follows him to the meeting room. Vince for his part just looks bored and looks up at Shawn. Shawn was Vince's most successful omega and Vince wanted nothing more than to keep him happy most of the time. Hunter looks up from his papers and his face goes soft. Hunter still scented to Shawn like everything right but wrong at the same time. Shawn's face goes hard as he looks at them. He wasn't here to relive his past.

Shawn looks at them. "Seth and Roman will be coming back. But with conditions."

Vince hums. "Oh?"

Shawn sits at the other end of the table. "Yes. I know Vince that you need Seth."

Vince laughs. "We can train any other omega to be what Seth is."

Shawn leans forward. "Really we all know how well that worked. Your omega division is shit. Their matches are good but you have done nothing with them. The fans have given up on it. Seth is your money grab. An omega wrestler that wrestles the alpha's. He's believable and has the family line that you want."

Vince glares at Shawn. "So.."

Shawn interrupts him. "You also know if you can't get him over without us.. you can get him over with me and Mark. There is no other omega like him. Then there is Roman, who will one day lead this company. My son in law and son are your company's future. Not to mention when I tell Dean and some other Alpha's about the shit you pulled. You will lose them. So you will listen to what I have to say."

Vince glares. "fine."

Hunter looks down and almost beams with pride. Shawn could put any alpha in his place.

Shawn looks at both Vince and Hunter. "They will come back in a weeks time. You can run your story line. There will be now screwing with their relationship. Like I know Vince you like to do."

Hunter winces and takes a breath.

Shawn looks directly at Hunter. "There will be no telling Seth."

Hunter nods.

Vince looks confused at that statement but leaves it. "They are mated we will never try.."

Shawn laughs. "I know you Vince and you will do something. You did in the past to me and you will NOT do it to my son."

Vince looks at him and shakes his head. "You weren't mated."

Shawn snorts. "Like you would have cared. And lastly Vince you will not fuck my son over or I will string you up by your balls and let Mark have you."

Vince glares at Shawn.

Shawn looks at him. "Roman and Seth are your future. You will not fuck them over because you change your mind." Shawn stands up and looks at them. "Do I make myself clear."

Vince looks at Shawn. "Have them come back to the performance center on Monday."

Shawn nods and turns his back to them. "I'll be watching you." Shawn then leaves.

William grins brightly at Vince and Hunter. "Well now, that was impressive. He just put you in your places like normal. Glad I could be here to watch it."

Hunter jumps up and goes after Shawn. "I wasn't going to tell him."

Shawn spins and glares at Hunter. "Good.. Because Mark is his father and always will be. He raised him after his useless twat of a sperm donner, walked out on us in the pursuit of power."

Hunter winces, "I.."

Shawn snorts. "You're lucky you are allowed near him. You ever fuck with my son again Hunter.. I won't stop Mark from doing something serious or Sika from making you pay."

Hunter looks at Shawn. "I'm sorry."

Shawn laughs and then looks at Hunter. "No your not. You got what you wanted. You're the big CEO of the wwe with the bosses daughter. You got everything you ever dreamed of."

Hunter shakes his head.

Shawn looks at Hunter. "You will keep your word. You will NEVER tell Seth. He's not your son. He's Mine and Mark's."

Hunter whispers. "I'll always keep my word."

Shawn snorts. "Go home, Hunter. To your mate and daughters. I know I'm going home to my son and mate."

Shawn then leaves the center.

Hunter sighs and looks at his feet. Shawn scented right but wrong for him too. Shawn for the longest time scented right and like home. Now Hunter knew that door was closed forever. Shawn's scent changed for him and that.. hurt. Hunter sighs and then turns looking at the meeting room. He knows that no matter what now there was no going back.

Shawn walks into the house a couple hours later. He looks at Mark and smiles softly. Mark's scented of home and love. Shawn's eyes dance with happiness and he wraps his arms around Mark.

Mark raises his eyebrow and kisses the top of Shawn's head. "love?"

Shawn whispers. "Just happy."

Mark nods and whispers. "Did they agree?"

Shawn nods and whispers. "Yes. And.. thank you for taking my pregnant ass as a mate."

Mark looks at him and looks almost confused. "Like there was a choice.. you were mine and you just didn't know it."

Shawn laughs. "We are both are yours. Well, Seth is now just part Roman's."

Mark snorts. "Don't tell Roman. He thinks Seth is his now."

Shawn smirks. "He just needs to learn to share Seth with his family still."

Mark nods then looks at him. "Did Hunter agree?"

Shawn nods. "Hunter would never tell Seth. Because if he did. Stephanie and Vince would know."

Mark nods and sighs. "Useless Alpha, letting his child go."

Shawn shrugs. "He made his choice and Seth got a better father anyways. Mark, you are his father. You always will be."

Mark nods and then looks up as the door opens. Seth looks at them, having not heard their conversation but wanting to know what is happening. Shawn puts on a smile.


End file.
